


Bread and Water

by meggannn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggannn/pseuds/meggannn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are strangers in Panem, and Katniss isn't sure what think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread and Water

Katniss frowned. "You're a ben… what?"

"Bender," the newcomer corrected, giving a tiny smile and a what-can-you-do shrug. "Water, earth, fire, whatever you need."

"I'm not entirely sure what that means," Katniss said warily. "Is that like some sort of magic?"

She shook her head. "Not magic. I mean, it's not  _science_ , but it's like… a manipulation of science. A spiritual practice combined with the physicality of martial arts."

Katniss was still lost, but decided not to say so to avoid further explanations that she knew she wouldn't be able to understand. After a two am wake-up call and five-hour train ride into the Capitol, her head was killing her, and she knew that any further attempts at analyzing this strange girl and her companions — "Bolin" and " _Mah_ -ko" — and their strange clothing and weird accents would just add to the thick pounding in her skull.

Korra, she said her name had been. Katniss eyed her baggy pants and heavy boots. She didn't see how anybody could fight in clothing so  _bulky_ , but Plutarch had recommended her with the highest honors after she had apparently taken down twelve ex-Peacekeepers single-handedly while one of her friends collapsed a tunnel on an army of spider-mutts and the other disabled three pods hidden in a pedestrian mall.

She settled with, "Plutarch tells me you're great at hand-to-hand combat."

"I guess I'm not bad."

Katniss sighed. "We've got a bunch of Snow sympathizers running around over in District Three. Think you can help us take care of them?"

The new girl smirked. "It'd be my pleasure."


End file.
